1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system and, more particularly, to a storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system, with which the user can select a selection item displayed on the screen.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the prior art, there is an information processing system in which the user can perform an operation of selecting an item from among a plurality of selection items displayed on the screen by using an input device that the user can hold in hand and perform an operation of moving around the input device itself, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-213144 (Patent Document 1), for example. In this information processing system, a game apparatus selects an item from among a plurality of selection items displayed on the screen based on the position on the screen being pointed by the input device and on an operation on a button provided on the input device (whether the button is pressed).
In the information processing system of Patent Document 1, items from which the user can make a selection are all displayed within a single screen. Therefore, where there are many selection items, each item is displayed to be small, making it difficult to select a selection item. Thus, a system that employs an input method where a position on the screen is specified by the player moving around an input device (or another object) has a problem in that it becomes difficult to perform the selection operation when many selection items are displayed within a single screen.